Rescue Me
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Nobody messes with the people that Elias cares about and he cares about Melanie. When she calls him in the middle of the night to tell him that a guy got forceful, Elias sees red. No one messes with his Cupcake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello loves. I really need to get back into writing on my main stories and finish them up before working on these new stories but I have literally no motivation to do anything. I feel stupid. But I'm trying to get there with things in life. So we'll see where this goes. This is an Elias/OC story and I'm not so acquainted with him, but I thought I'd give it a try. Like I said, we'll see. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Elias was sitting at a bar, sipping some Coke and scrolling through his phone with a smile on his face. His Facebook feed was lit up with goofy photos of Melanie again in the most ridiculous poses as she tried to cheer him and whoever else up. The spunky brunette had a knack for brightening anyone's day and it was hard to believe that she was dealing with her own bouts of depression, but he knew that even the happiest person on the outside could harbor the deepest sadness on the inside.

He made a face back at photo when he saw her scrunching hers at the camera and laughed. "That girl…"

Elias shook his head and continued scrolling. He liked as many as he wanted without feeling like some kind of creep. Melanie never minded. She always asked him if he saw this one or that, wondered if he saw her Tik Tok videos and hearted them. Elias always made sure she knew that he did because he loved her goofiness, her attempts to be spooky and her random singing.

"Oh wow," Elias said, staring at a photo that he hadn't noticed before.

Melanie had put on a low-cut gothic top and a black spiked choker. Her green eyes were highlighted by smokey black eyeshadow and silver liner and her lips had deep red lipstick on them. She was laying down and had her face slightly turned away from the camera, but he was captivated by how good she looked in the image.

"Damn," Elias murmured, pressing the heart button on the reaction and then commenting a bunch of flames on the comments. "Damn, damn, damn. I have to save that one." He laughed softly as he helped himself to his Coke again. "I wonder what she was wearing below that top…"

Of course, Elias could tease her about it. He'd been her best friend for years and she let him get away with a lot, but he let her get away with things too. There were lines that they hadn't crossed yet, but at a party once, she had kissed him on the cheek before laughing about his beard being in the way.

"_So how about you kiss me here?" Elias asked, pointing at his lips._

_Melanie laughed and pushed at his shoulder. "In your dreams, Elias." She sipped her margarita and got a mischievous smile. "Or if you're a good boy, maybe one day I'll give you more than a kiss…"_

Elias shook himself out of his thoughts as his phone went off at his elbow. Melanie's name lit up the screen with the new photo that he added to her contact info. He smiled slightly and scooped his phone up. Elias settled back against the booth and sighed.

"Hey Cupcake," Elias said with a grin. "What's up tonight? Gorging on some ice cream in some late-night munchies and watching some horror films? Dancing in your undies?"

"Elias," Melanie cried, her voice shaking. "I – I need your help."

Elias' smile fell. That was definitely not the Melanie that he liked to hear. Scared and in pain.

"Cupcake, what's wrong?" Elias asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Some guy I was supposed to meet tonight for a blind date turned out to be a jerk and I left his ass at a club," Melanie whispered, her voice still shaking. "But when I got into the cab, it got worse. Elias, the driver didn't take me home. He – he took me to this motel and he – he – oh God!"

Elias' hand tightened on his Coke bottle and he saw red. Someone had violated Melanie and she was scared shitless! "Melanie, is he still there with you?"

"Uh-huh…he passed out after – after he – he…Elias, please, can you come for me?"

"Do you know where you are, Cupcake?"

"No. There were so many twists and turns. I – I don't know." She started to cry again and it hurt Elias' heart. "Elias, I don't know what to do."

"Look around the room, Cupcake. There has to be something that says where the place is. Anything at all."

There was a pause in which he could hear her sniffling and then he heard her let out a small sound. "Found something. The Gorge Motel? Elias, do you know where it is?"

Unfortunately, Elias did. He'd seen that motel in the news and had heard some people talk about it as a seedy place of sex and crime. It was no surprise that a loser had taken Melanie there to hurt her. Something dark crossed Elias' mind.

"Have you taken a shower, Melanie?" he asked, rising to his feet.

"No?"

"Good. Don't go anywhere near the bathroom. Don't touch anything in that room. Don't go near the guy who touched you. I'm on my way. I'll be there soon." He walked out of the bar and into the night, heading for his truck. "Do you want me to stay on the line with you while I drive, Cupcake?"

"Please, Elias? Please don't leave me alone with this – this monster," Melanie begged, sounding scared.

"I'm right here with you," Elias promised, climbing into his truck.

OOOOOOOOOO

It took Elias ten minutes to get to the Gorge Motel and he jumped out of the truck. He glanced at all the rooms and saw someone peek out of a window at the second floor and had a feeling that he knew who it was. Taking the steps two at a time, Elias hurried up to that room, speaking calmly to Melanie the whole time.

"Open the door, if you can," Elias told her, pausing outside of room 9B. "I'm here."

The door knob jiggled and then the door opened slowly. Melanie's green eyes peered out at him wetly and then she pulled the door open all the way. Her clothes were ripped in places, exposing her bra and showing that she had put up some kind of fight. Her dark chocolate brown hair was disheveled and her makeup was running down her face. Elias felt a flood of anger flash through his body and he tried to smother it as his best friend leapt into his arms and clutched at the front of his jacket.

"Elias!" Melanie exclaimed, looking up at him with wide eyes. "You're here! Can we go? Please? Please, please, please?"

Elias glanced over her head at the dimly lit room and saw the form of a man sleeping half naked on the bed. His anger rose and he gripped her arms tightly. "Melanie…"

"Elias, no, please don't," Melanie said, reaching up to cup his face between her hands and turning his face towards hers. "He's not worth it."

"But he fucking touched you," Elias swore, looking down at her.

"Please just take me away from here," Melanie begged, staring into his eyes. "Please, Elias. I want to go away with you."

Elias' eyes turned towards the room again and then he looked back at his best friend. She looked so scared and helpless, but also still had that beauty in her that he held onto. The Superstar nodded and slid his arm around her, turning away from the room.

"Let's get you somewhere safe," he said, leading her away from that hellhole.

They walked down the steps and over to his truck, him helping her inside it. Melanie swiped at her face after buckling herself in and let out a nervous laugh.

"I must look like a fright," she commented, glancing over at him.

"You look okay," Elias said, trying to keep his voice calm. He sighed. "We should go to the police, Melanie…"

"I don't want to," Melanie said, shaking her head. "Do you know what they'll do to me, Elias?"

"Do you know what that bastard will do if he walks free?" Elias asked, glancing over at her. "He'll do this to another woman and another one and another one…I know you can't live with that on your conscience." He reached over and squeezed her hand that was resting on her lap. "I'm not going to leave your side, unless they make me and then I'll be right back there once they say I can. But you know we have to stop him from getting away with what he did…Cupcake, I'd never let anyone hurt you like this if I could. You know that, don't you?"

Melanie sighed and stared out the windshield as the sky opened up and rain started pelting the world. Elias turned on the wipers and waited as he drove, not knowing exactly where he was going, but he was going to be patient. Wherever she told him to go, he'd take her.

"Take me to the police station," Melanie told him softly. "Let's put this bastard behind bars…"

OOOOOOOOOO

It was morning by the time that Elias brought Melanie back to his house and she sat at the kitchen table, dressed in a pair of his sweats and one of his flannel shirts, tied creatively above her bellybutton so that her ring showed. Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower that she had taken after being processed by the police and the hospital and now she was safely tucked in his house with him, drinking coffee and watching him finish make pancakes.

"After breakfast, do you want to take a nap before I take you back home?" Elias asked, setting a plate in front of her before taking a seat next to her.

Melanie shook her head and made a face. "I don't want to go home, Elias. I don't want to be alone in that tiny apartment. He knows the address."

Elias frowned at her. "What's the plan then?"

Melanie twisted her mug between her hands and looked down into her coffee. "I don't know. I don't have a plan yet."

Elias hesitated for a moment, thinking. "How about you move in with me, Cupcake?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Melanie pouted and slumped in her seat. "It was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"I'm serious. I've got a room you could stay in," Elias said, poking her side. "We could make your stuff work with mine and if you have a problem with staying here alone, you could travel with me when I'm on the road. Since you work online, your boss won't mind as long as you have an internet connection and Cupcake, you always do." He smiled as she glanced up at him. "C'mon, you know you want to live with this old fart."

"You ain't old and you know it." She propped her chin up on her hand and looked at him. "Why do you want me to move in with you anyway? I'm annoying with my picture sessions and my Tik Tok videos. And I can be messy."

"So? I'm messy too. We'll work together to fix that." Elias tapped her on the nose and then lowered his finger to her lips. "I like the idea of keeping you close, Cupcake. So, I can keep an eye on you."

"Uh-huh. I don't completely buy that." She sighed and nipped at his finger. "You're being stingy, but whatever." Her eyes lowered to her plate for a moment. "Our pancakes are getting colder."

Elias made a small sound and nudged his plate aside with his elbow as he cupped her chin with his hand, running his thumb over her naked bottom lip. It was so odd for him to see her without some color on it or some kind of gloss. She only did that when she was sick or really early in the morning, which he guessed this was, but he thought she looked cute with the natural look, puffy eyes and all.

"Cupcake," Elias said, looking her in the eye. "I want you in this house because I like you. Really like you…I didn't think tonight would be the night to tell you and this isn't the best way to put it, but it's how it's coming out." He chuckled. "You look so damn cute right now and I am having a hard time keeping my eyes and hands off you."

A small light lit up Melanie's eyes. "You mean like this?"

She jumped forward and pressed her lips against his, tangling the fingers of one hand in his hair. Her other hand played with his beard for a moment before he gently eased her back to let them breathe. Elias grinned at her as she sank back on her seat and gave him a cheeky smile of her own, her fingers still toying with his beard.

"So, I take it you're accepting my offer to take that free room?" Elias asked, watching her face and trying very hard not to get aroused by her actions.

"Uh-huh." Melanie flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled at him. "And if you remain a good boy, I may sneak into your room one day and start a pillow fight in my underwear that leads to something else…"

Elias gave her a look. "You're not talking like that to blow off what happened last night?"

"I'm moving on." She gave his beard a playful yank. "I want my big strong Elias to help me out here." Melanie leaned forward and brushed her nose against his before letting her lips flirt with his. "So, what do you say, Teddy Bear? Do we have a plan?"

Elias reached around her and popped her on the ass to get a laugh out of her before sealing his lips against hers with a light kiss. "We have a plan," he told her after breaking the kiss a few moments later. "We'll go to your landlord later today and break your lease and move you in tonight. Squabble over everything tonight with pizza and whisky."

"Goodie, goodie." Melanie yanked on his beard again and jumped to her feet when he let out a little growl. "I want to forget the pancakes. I'm in the mood for cuddles and sleep." She gave him that cheeky smile again. "Can I trust you to keep your hands to yourself?"

Elias rose to his feet slowly. "Depends on if you can keep your hands to yourself."

Melanie giggled. "Nope."

"Then all bets are off, Cupcake." Elias made to grab her, but Melanie danced back out of reach. "Come here, you."

"No, no, no!" Melanie cried, laughing as she ran around the kitchen table. "You're being mean!" She ran through the kitchen and towards the back stairs that led up to the second floor. "You're never going to catch me, Teddy Bear!"

"Oh yeah?" Elias laughed, chasing after her. "Here I come! Better run because this teddy bear is going to cuddle the hell out of you…"

Melanie giggled and let him chase her into the big bedroom before he could grab her and Elias swung her into the air before collapsing onto the bed next to her. Melanie giggled breathlessly and turned her face towards him, sticking her tongue out at him. Elias snapped his teeth playfully at her and she rolled her eyes, squirming in his arms. She rolled over and faced him, sliding her arms around him. The Superstar reached up and brushed back a tendril of chocolate brown hair that had fallen in her face and smiled as he traced a finger over her cheekbone.

"Ready to sleep?" he asked, watching her eyes as she yawned.

"Yeah," Melanie sighed as she slid a foot in between his. She blinked sleepily. "You won't leave me for a moment, right?"

"I'll be right here, holding you until you wake up," Elias promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "So, sleep tight, Cupcake."

Melanie yawned again and closed her eyes, nuzzling her face against his chest. Elias closed his eyes after a moment and listened to her soft breathing as she fell asleep in his arms, where he knew she was meant to be.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: So, what did you think? I tried and for that, I'm happy-ish. I'm still stuck on all my main stories and I feel bad for those reading those. But I'm stuck in a lot of things right now. So, I don't know. I guess one-shots will come. Let me know what you think, please? Happy nights/days. Thank you. -Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello loves. I decided to do a second part to the one-shot and I got this strange idea and went for it. Bad me. This is all I have for it right now. Enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Melanie had moved all her things into a truck and what she couldn't take with her to Elias' place, Elias had helped her take to a place to be donated. They had broken her lease that day and now they were fighting over the last pieces of her décor in his living room. Skulls that had gold bugs on them and he was only doing it because he knew that it was getting her feisty.

"I want Xavier to go here," Melanie said, putting a skull on a table near the couch.

"My beer goes there when I'm watching TV on Saturdays," Elias said, watching her from behind the couch. "He can't go there."

"He's nowhere near your damn coaster," Melanie complained, pointing at the wooden coaster with a black design on it, one that she had made for him. "Why can't he go on the table?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Melanie asked, putting a hand on her hip and palming Xavier with the other.

"Because I said so, that's why," Elias told her, sticking his chin out.

Melanie rolled her eyes and put the skull there anyway, turning her back on him. Elias jumped over the couch and moved behind her. He popped her on the booty and she made a small sound, turning around to face him. A pout was on her glossy lips and she gave him a narrow-eyed look.

"That wasn't nice, Elias," she complained, throwing her hands over his shoulders.

"Sorry Cupcake, but I didn't say I'd play nice," Elias said with a grin as he started swaying with her. "I said I was going to make your life a chaotic mess when you moved in with me on the ride over here with the moving truck. And didn't I start already?"

"You're just making my decisions on where to put things hard," Melanie commented, sticking her chin out defiantly. "You're not making my life a chaotic mess. Yet."

Elias grinned. "Maybe I need to try harder then?"  
Melanie made a face at him and bumped her hips forward into his, earning a soft growl from deep in Elias' throat. "Don't you dare. Or I won't play nice with you."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Elias said, rolling his eyes this time.

Melanie's fingers tugged at the hair that hung at the base of his neck and she leaned her forehead against his when he drew in a breath. "I could pull on something else, Teddy Bear," she warned, green eyes glittering.

Elias held her stare. "You wouldn't even try."

She bumped her hips forward again and slipped one of her hands down his chest. "Try me," she said with a playful smirk.

The Superstar captured her hand and stopped it from travelling lower. "Cupcake, you're heading into dangerous waters here," he told her in a low voice. "Keep it going and this couch is going to find a new use."

Her green eyes hardly broke contact with his to look at the couch. "You got a point, Teddy Bear?"

Elias shook his head. "If I wanted to take you, I thought I was going to take you properly on a bed first, Cupcake. Not in my living room."

"_Our_ living room," Melanie corrected, tapping her fingers against his neck before tugging on his hair again. "You moved me in here and you said that this was my home now too, Elias."

Elias let out another growl when she pulled on his hair. "Woman, you need to think about what you're doing before I start something I ain't going to stop."

"I'm thinking I want you to stop talking and start acting," Melanie said, her eyes burning as she pressed herself closer to him so that her scent stirred in his lungs when he breathed.

Elias threw all caution to the wind and crashed his lips against hers in a heated kiss, pulling her close to him. Melanie slid her arms around him and molded herself against him as he pushed her against the couch's arm. His hands slid down her sides as he kissed a path to her neck and he tugged his shirt off of her, revealing her bra and partially shielded breasts to him. Melanie's breath caught in her chest as he kissed each one and pinched the nipples through the fabric, arching her back slightly.

The Superstar reached around with one hand and popped the bra free, sliding it off of her so that he could see her flesh completely and he stared for a moment before closing his lips over one mound. He left a tender bite mark after feasting on her flesh and leaving her in panting moans, Melanie digging the nails of one hand into the fabric of his shirt.

"Elias, please," she begged, staring at him.

Elias slid his hands down her sides to the waist band of her jeans and popped the clasp free. Melanie helped him ease herself out of the jeans and her pretty underwear before settling back against the couch's arm again. Elias gazed at her ivory flesh for a moment in fascination before parting her thighs and settling between them.

"What are you?" Melanie began before he took a swipe at her with his tongue and cut her words off.

He teased her with his tongue and sent her into moans with ease. Melanie's fingers tangled in his hair and tugged as he sent her crashing over the edge of pleasure. He kept going, sending her from one high to the next, using just his tongue on her and ignored the pain that came when she pulled on his hair too hard once or twice.

"Oh God," Melanie cried out, her legs trembling around him as he looked up at her from between her thighs. "Oh fucking fuck…"

Elias licked his lips as he parted from her and rose to his feet. Melanie stared at him through slightly hooded eyes as she panted, trembling from head to foot on the couch's arm. She watched as he tugged off his shirt and he pulled off his jeans, revealing that he hadn't worn anything underneath. A soft smile touched her lips.

"You – you always go commando?" she asked with a light laugh.

"Always," Elias said with a grin, reaching into the pocket of his jeans to withdraw his wallet and the condom that he kept inside it.

Melanie kept quiet as Elias rolled on the condom and then he moved over to her, taking her face between his large hands. He kissed her softly and pressed himself against her, but didn't enter from this awkward angle. Melanie pulled him over the edge of the couch so that he fell on top of her. Elias looked down into her eyes as she wrapped her legs around his waist and arched herself against him and she nodded. Elias kissed her as he thrust into her and she moaned against his lips.

The Superstar kept up a fast, hard pace earning soft cries from Melanie's lips and she tossed her head back against the couch cushions. He kissed her throat as she arched against him and felt her go off the edge with a cry. She dug her heels into his glutes and looked at him with fire in her eyes as she panted under him, but he kept going, moving faster as his need hit him harder. Her breath picked up and grew shallower as she hit that high point again and she looked at him in desperation.

Elias thrust his hips forward sharply and she cried out his name, her walls shattering around him. Elias came hard after her, his hips moving into hers a few more times as he fell off his own high before collapsing against her. Melanie sighed happily and watched as he rolled off to the side, cuddling her to his side.

"Are you happy now?" he asked, smoothing his hand along her side.

"I'm hungry now," Melanie commented with a little laugh as she traced little designs on his chest. "We didn't eat anything except for a few donuts a piece on the way back from moving my things back from my old apartment and that was hours ago. And what we just did…"

"Next time will be done longer and properly," Elias promised, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yay," Melanie said, hugging her arm around his waist. She nudged him with her foot. "Now feed me."

OOOOOOOOO

Elias looked over at Melanie as they sat around a pizza box on his bed, watching a movie on his big screen there. She was only in a pair of underwear and a sports bra as she munched on her slice, looking adorable and she kept kicking her own butt with her heels as she watched the movie. Elias shook his head and lifted his slice to his lips before her phone going off on the bedside table made him look up. Melanie made a sound and rolled over.

"Yeah?" she asked, pressing the phone to her ear. "This is Melanie Garcia. Who is this?"

Elias watched her face, thinking that she was getting a call from someone in her boss' company, but her eyes saddened and she dropped her pizza on her paper plate. Her arm wrapped around her knees and she cradled them against her chest, telling him that something was wrong.

"Are you sure?" she asked, sounding small. "And there's nothing…No, I'm…I'll have to. Yeah. Okay. I have the number. Thank you. Goodnight."

She hung up and set her phone aside before looking at the TV without really seeing it. Elias turned it off and looked at her for a long moment, waiting.

"He got away," Melanie whispered, hugging her knees to her chest with both arms now. "The guy who violated me got away, Elias. He got away on a technicality. And there's nothing that I can do about it."

Elias tossed his pizza scraps and hers into the box and threw the pizza box off the bed. He reached for her and pulled her close, laying with her next to his side. Melanie wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his chest, breathing in his scent. Elias held her against him as she trembled and cuddled her.

"It's going to be all right, Cupcake," he promised her, softly. "That bastard doesn't know where I live and I'm not going to let him get his hands on you again. You're safe. And tomorrow we hit the road for the live shows. We're going to be gone for a few days. You'll get to travel and see the sights with me. Think about it."

Melanie nodded against his chest and curled up against him. Elias kissed the top of her head and held her next to him, wishing he had more words to say, but knowing that words were going to fail him.

"I love you, Elias," Melanie murmured, speaking against his skin.

Elias blinked in surprise, feeling his heart swell at her words. "I love you too, Cupcake."

Melanie lifted her face away from his chest and looked at him with her green eyes in the semi-darkness. She looked sad and tired, but still beautiful. Elias reached down and pulled the blankets over the two of them, knowing that they both needed sleep. Melanie snuggled even closer to him and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

"I've got you," Elias promised, holding her close to him. "I'll always have you, Cupcake. Forever and always."

"Yay," Melanie yawned, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. "Goodnight Teddy Bear."

"Goodnight," Elias whispered, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of her hair as he fell asleep with her in his arms.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: And that's that. I don't know what else I can do for this story. So I think I'm done with it? Probably and most likely. Let me know what you think please. I was in an update mode today, but I think I might be done. I'm brain-fried. Thank you and goodnight. -Scarlet**


End file.
